Starfire
Starfire is a Teen Titan and appears in the Year Three Annual of the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic, and as a DLC playable character in Injustice 2. Biography As the next Queen of Tamaran, Princess Koriand’r found herself the victim of her fratricidal sister's vengeful plot that resulted in their planet being conquered. Now a royal exile on Earth, Koriand’r uses her ability to absorb and convert ultraviolet energy as Starfire. Injustice 2 Starfire appears as a DLC character. Powers and Abilities Starfire's Tamaranean physiology gives her flight, energy blasts, superhuman strength, durability, stamina, and super vision. Special Moves Starblast: Starfire fires a straight ultraviolet energy projectile at the opponent. Meter burn does additional damage and pushes the opponent back. Doing this in the air will fire several downward projectiles at the opponent Tamaranean Charge: Starfire flies toward the opponent, hitting them with her blazing hair. Meter burn does additional damage and hits her opponent a second time. She can also do this in the air. Burning Desire: Starfire hits the opponent with a strike of her burning hair, staggering them. Meter burning adds a second hit that hits them overhead Star Dust: Starfire throws 3 star projectiles that hit the opponent. This has three versions, close, far, very far. Meter Burn will turn it into an energy orb that allows her to extend her combos. ( If you use starbolt after doing meter burn star dust, it triggers an explosion.) Shooting Star: Starfire hits the opponent three times with her hands, projecting energy from them in the form of beams, Meter burning does additional damage. Other Moves X-Hal’s Strength: This ability allows Starfire to recharge her character power faster. (Ability) Nova Burst: Starfire releases energy from her body in a mini supernova, popping her opponent upward. (Ability) Spin Cycle: Starfire’s Bad Shlorvak combo can now be meter burned to deal additional damage and pop the opponent up for additional attacks. (Ability) Star Slam: Starfire leaps into the air and delivers an earth shaking ground pound. Meter Burn pops up the opponent allowing for additional attacks. (Ability) (Replaces Burning Desire) Starblast Barrage: Meter burning starblast will now fire additional straight starblasts at the opponent (Ability) (Replaces Starblast Meter Burn) Floating Princess: Starfire gains the power to hover above the ground and slowly float back to the ground (Ability) Throw: Starfire grabs the opponent, uppercuts them into the air and while they're still in the air, she flies to them and punches them to the ground with an energy filled punch. Character Trait Tamaranean Gift: Starfire’s trait allows her to access her signature starbolts that will extend her combos Starbolt: Starfire releases a straight blast of energy at the opponent, this can be extended up to 4 hits. She can do this in the air and meter burning hits crouching opponents and deals additional damage Super Move Starry Night: Starfire blasts her starbolts at her opponent, sending them into space. She then fires a barrage of starbolts into her opponent, sending them further into space. She finishes off by unleashing all of her energy into a supernova, sending her opponent crashing back to Earth. Move List Ending Back in the day, this victory would have called for a party at Titans Tower. The music. The laughter. The mustard with pizza on bottom. But these days, I have no party mates. Raven became a servant of Trigon. Cyborg? He joined the Regime. Beast Boy has been missing so long, I must assume he is dead. Dick Grayson... He was my star-crossed soulmate. He will never be replaced. And now, all that's left is me. Last of the Titans. Dick would not approve of the moping. I only overcame the loss of Tamaran by coming to Earth and forging new bonds of friendship with the Titans. It is incumbent upon to repeat history. To forge new bonds of friendship. Maybe they're not MY Titans, but the only way I know to honor my lost friends is to make sure that no matter what, there will always be Titans together. After all, I beat Brainiac. That was a victory. And victories call for mustard parties. Costumes To the right is the base skin for Starfire, Kory Anders. She is wearing her default gear. The remainder of her costumes can be found on her gallery page. Quotes Starfire/Quotes Trivia *Starfire's barrage attack at the beginning of her Super Move is a nod to the Teen Titans ''animated TV series intro sequence. *In her original comic book appearance, Starfire was 10 feet tall. *Starfire's ladder ending makes a reference to the Teen Titans animated series, in which Starfire likes mustard. **Another reference to the Teen Titans animated series is made when a combo is performed by her; she says "''Keep your hands off my grebnaks.", a reference to Starfire's line from the episode "Fear Itself". **Additionally, all of Starfire's combo attacks' names are references to what Starfire says in the animated series. *This is the first media adaptation of Starfire to exhibit fiery strands of hair (a trait shared by the original character in both Prime and New Earths). *Rather than Hynden Walch (Starfire's voice actress from the Teen Titans animated series), Starfire is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who also voiced her in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. In addition, Wahlgren went on to voice Starfire again in LEGO DC Super-Villains. To make up for this, Starfire namedrops many references to the animated series. **Kari Wahlgren is best known for playing the character Artoria Pendragon (aka Saber) in the recent adaptation of Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night: Blade Works. Interestingly enough, Matthew Mercer, who voices Deadshot, also played Kiritsugu Emiya those same anime adaptations. She is also known for voicing Nova on Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!; similar to Wahlgren's Starfire, Nova makes many references to fire in her attacks. *Starfire's Emoticlone shaders are a reference to an episode of Teen Titans Go! called, "Some of Their Parts" in which each Titan is exposed to a prism that separates them into different personalities that resemble their core traits. Each of Starfire's emoticlones make an appearance as a shader - passion (deep purple), disgust (apple green), fear (gray), craziness (cyan), and savagery (red). Each of the shaders have an alternate version that slightly adjust the original (ex. Emoticlone Savagery's second version turns Starfire's hair and suit light pink, as opposed to the original's red. Unlike the show, it only changes Starfire's appearance, not her personality. References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Cameo Characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Comic Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Power Users